


Where Would I Be Without You (Six Feet Under Maybe)

by theGirlNightwing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, basically just cuteness, but i just got writer's block again, for a bit, grrr, i started writing, idk - Freeform, idk where im going, sort of went off into notfic zone, there will be more when i have time, this happened, urgh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/pseuds/theGirlNightwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so they're kids<br/>and they meet before hogwarts<br/>and become friends<br/>and i hav more but like<br/>it'll be out of order<br/>imma try to write when i can<br/>tell me if there's something you want to see bc ill probably treat this like drabbles that are mildly linked and ill try to write whatever anyone wants bc i usually cant come up with ideas after a week of working on one piece...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Playground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoever_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoever_i_am/gifts).



1.

The first time Harry Potter meets into Draco Malfoy, they’re barely old enough to talk. Uncle Vernon has demanded bacon for breakfast, and well, two year olds don’t have good enough perception to realize that stoves hurt if you touch them. So he’s thrown out in the snow for the next few hours, and doesn’t see the harm in wandering.

Harry’s always been smart enough to know leaving blood anywhere near his relatives isn’t the best idea. 

So he manages to make his way to the playground. He sits on the swings for a while, half-heartedly kicking at the ground beneath his bare toes, feet having gone numb a while ago, when he sees something move. At first he thinks it was his imagination, because he cant see anything but white. But then theres another slight shift, and he sees a pale forehead poking up from over the mound of snow on the carousel. He freezes slightly, eyes wide, meeting the grey eyes belonging to the forehead. 

He slips off the swing and wanders over. 

“Hello,” he whispers. “Aren’t you cold, sitting in this snow?”

The blond - his hair is white, Harry muses, no wonder he wasn’t visible at first - sits up and stares more. “No.”

Harry waits for him to continue. When he doesn’t, Harry reaches out a hand and says, “My name’s Harry.”

The blond eyes his hand warily. 

Harry waits a moment with bated breath. 

Finally, he takes his hand. “Draco. Aren’t _you_  cold? Your trousers don’t look that thick, and you haven’t got a jumper.”

Harry blinks. “I’m used to it, I suppose. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don’t like spending money on me.”

Draco looks mildly offended. “What about your parents?”

“I haven’t got any,” Harry replies sadly, looking down and shuffling his feet. “Uncle Vernon says they died in a car crash."

“Oh,” Draco says. He awkwardly shifts. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Eventually, Draco warms up to Harry enough to smile a bit. Harry, of course, is just pleased he has someone to talk to. Of course, that’s when it starts to get dark, and Draco figures he should probably head back before his parents notice he’s gone. 

They agree to meet back at the playground at the same time next week. 


	2. Diagon/Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddles and excited children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight dumbles bashing? like  
> very slight  
> very  
> very  
> slight  
> i try to avoid but like   
> *shrugs*  
> well this was short  
> meh  
> its after midnight  
> i hav to get up at 6  
> meh  
> i havent gotten sleep  
> should sleep  
> whatever  
> drarry  
> i should probably like elaborate on this later

2.

By the time they’re 6 they’ve become best friends. At 9, Lucius follows his son out to see where he goes every other saturday when he thinks they aren’t paying attention, and is pleasantly surprised to see his son throwing leaves at Harry Potter. He confronts them both later, and while he is only condoning this friendship for political gain, it is rather nice to see his son that happy. At 10, they’re both eagerly awaiting their letters. 

By then, Draco’s brought Harry around, and Narcissa's patiently explained magic to him. 

When Harry gets his letter, he slips it into his cupboard, and jumps around all day until he can read it in private. 

Eventually he finishes his chores, and asks Aunt Petunia if he can go out for the night. She’s suspicious for a bit, but doesn’t seem to care much, so she lets him go. 

“Dear Mr. Potter…”

And therein begins the story. 

Draco of course, is ecstatic, and as soon as he sees the letter he drags Harry and his mother to Diagon Alley. 

Their time there is mostly uneventful, aside from the occasional prank. Oh, and the Gringotts visit. Narcissa overheard something the goblin told Harry and was furious. Later, Draco explained that Harry’s magical guardian had taken the key to his trust vault - the one vault children were allowed the keys to. 

Harry doesn’t understand why this is bad, but he lets Draco figure out if what his mother's doing is good or bad. 

When they get back, Draco's exhausted, and Harry looks like he’s about to collapse. Narcissa leaves to talk to Lucius quietly, only to come back and find the two tired children curled together on the couch. She can feel her lips curling into a genuine smile, and quickly snaps a picture. She’ll tease them about it later.


	3. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco and ron meet, harry mediates, and hermione makes a brief appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in class right now  
> i should pay attention  
> but nope  
> imma write drarry fic

3. 

“Hello mate,” A voice says cheerfully as a red head pulls open the compartment door. “Could I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

Draco coughs into the box of beans to hide his laughter. 

“Seriously Dray? I wanted one,” Harry whines. 

Draco waves his hand dismissively. “Harry. I’d be more worried about Weasley’s eyesight, to be completely honest. The Hogwarts' Express is rarely full.”

The redhead - Weasley, apparently - narrows his eyes. “I’m betting you’re a Malfoy then.” He turns to Harry. “And you’re Harry Potter! What are you doing with a dark wizard? His whole family’s full of them, no doubt he’ll end up in Slytherin also. That’s the evil house.”

Harry blinks at him. “Er, okay?”

Weasley blinks back. “They’re evil!”

“Aunty Narcissa’s nice…”

“Urgh,” Draco grumbles. “Just stuff it, Weasley.”

“Draco!” Harry slaps his arm lightly. “Be nice.”

 Draco rolls his eyes. 

“Anyway,” Harry says, turning back to the confused looking Weasley. “You can sit here if you want. Weasley, right?”

“Ron, actually. Weasley’s my surname.” He sits gratefully and eyes their pile of sweets. “You don’t suppose… I could have one of those?”

Harry gives him a smile. “Help yourself. It’ll probably be too much for just the two of us, anyway."

Draco grumbles, but doesn’t complain further.

When a bushy haired girl slides open the compartment door to demand about a toad, Harry feels something click, and he knows the four of them will eventually become really, _really_ good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa," Is the first thing that comes out of Harry's mouth as they round the bend, revealing the castle in all its glory. 

Even Draco looks impressed. 

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispers, and Harry grins at her. 

* * *

"Granger, Hermione!"

She smiles at them, and quickly hurries to the stool. 

Not long after, the hat yells, " _Gryffindor!_ " and it's all she can do to contain her excitement. 

Draco and Harry exchange glances, wondering if they'll still manage to be friends after the sorting. After all, they both know where they'll end up.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco sighs, but he walks up to the stool. 

Not a moment after McGonagall starts to lower the hat, it screams, " _Slytherin!_ " Draco winces and resists the urge to cover his ears.

The next few minutes are filled with anticipation and dread.

"Potter, Harry!"

The whispers start, and Harry searches for a familiar face. When he meets Draco's eyes, he grins and practically skips up to the stool.  Of course, they both know where the hat will place him.

" _Gryffindor!_ "

Harry seeks out Draco's face again, and frowns when he sees how white he is. He mouths something, but all Draco can make out is the word "friends" which could mean he doesn't want to be friends anymore, or it could mean he wants to keep being friends.

Draco's terrified to find out.

He watches Harry walk to the Gryffindor table and sighs. 

 


End file.
